Naruto One Shots
by Taua
Summary: In this story, every chapter is a separated, individual OneShot. Rating is Mature, but on top of every chap is an extra rating just for the current OS. Genre will be different, too
1. Sweet Halloween

A/N: Hello dear readers!

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Friendship

I thought I should show I can have some fluffy-ideas too, so here a kawaii-attack :D WARNING: fluffyness and so much sweetness you could get sick.

* * *

Normal.

The best word for describing that Halloween was normal. A lot of disguised people, young and old, were on the streets and tried to collect as many sweeties as they could. It was still bright outside but the night would come soon. Almost time for the youngest kids to go home and ate their candy – just like two three-year-olds.

They weren't alone, of course; an adult, the father of one of them, joined them on their tour and looked a bit after them. But now they were in the neighbourhood of close friends of his so the man could have a little smalltalk with another father.

"You're lucky... Shikamaru never leaves the house. The boy is so lazy..." the brunette man complained with a sigh.

The blond grinned, "Na, maybe he gets more active when he gets a little girlfriend? What about Inoichi's daughter?" The other shook his head.

"Shika-junior thinks every woman is like his mother..." the dark-haired whispered and nipped on his beer. As he eyed the bottle he added, "Yoshino freaks out for anything since the kid learned the word `troublesome´. But it's always me who-"

"SHIKAKU!" a female voice yelled all of a sudden, causing the brunette to flinch. Just as suddenly the man felt how something pulled on his pants, his glance dropped and he saw a younger version of himself, the kid looked up with a bored expression.

"Mom is troublesome again." the boy said and the adult quickly pushed his beer towards the blond.

With big eyes he begged, "Minato, if we are friends take it for me! If my wife sees me drinking she-"

"What are you doing outside?! Supper is ready!!!" the female roared and the brunette picked up his son quickly.

"We are coming!" he answered before he bowed in front of the blond. "Thank you, Minato-san... You saved my life..."

The other smiled warmly. "No problem. I know you would do the same for me." Waving his hand he turned on his wheels, sighing heavily. He had a wife, too, and even if she wasn't as strict as Shikaku's Kushina turned unbelievable insane after she borne their son. The man wasn't allowed to touch a drop of alcohol when he was out with the kid and grace him God if his mobile was ever turned off.

But he was okey with that. After all, he was the one who married her and when he looked how often his little whirlwind was injured he could understand she was worried. His little, beloved family... He couldn't imagine being alone anymore. He wound's survive without his Kushina and his N-

Suddenly loud cries reached his ears and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He quickly threw the bottle in a trash can and ran towards the sound, cowering in front of the two crying boys.

"Hey hey, what's the matter?!" he asked, confused and irritated by the behaviour.

The dark haired boy stemmed, "N-N-Naru... Na-Naru droped my... m-my... Whaahaa!!!" Another heart breaking sob escaped the three-year-old and big, wet tears flowed down his red cheeks. He was standing straight in front of the adult in his black costume, his black cat-ears still standing on his head and the red loop on the tip of his tail made him even cuter.

"What happened?" the blond asked once more, but this time the other kid answered.

"A-and Sas... an-and Sa-Sas... try t-to take m-my... Whaaaahaaa!!!" This boy was wearing a ghost-outfit but he had pulled off his hood so his face – and more than all his tears – could be seen.

Once more both children cried out their lugs, sobbing like the world's end was near.

Helplessly the adult looked from one boy to the other, lowly saying, "Hey, calm down, I'm here..." Slowly the both of them got more quietly until they almost stopped crying at all. "Now," Minato started again, "What happened to you?"

The raven wiped away his last tears and replied, "N-Naruto lost..." Again new tears built in his eyes, making them sparkle. "H-he lost my baaaaasket!!!" the boy yelled and cried once more, even bigger tears this time.

Quickly said blond graped his tail and said, "I-I'm soooorry!!!", joining him with the sobbing. Minato, meanwhile, started giggling and eyed the two boys. They were so cute...

"Well, if you lost his basket, Naruto, you have to share your sweeties with him." the adult said, he had to find a solution both boys agreed with. They argued pretty often but this time they wouldn't make peace so easily.

After all, they talked about candy.

"B-but...! I-I have s-so n-not enough!!!" Naruto cried, lifting his free hand to his eyes. He carried the basket around his arm, far away from the raven.

"That's uuuuunfaaaaair!!!" Sasuke yelled and cried more, his little face was already wet and made him sob even more. The adult laughed lowly and sighed, smiling at the two kids. Slowly he lifted both of his hands and laid them on the kid's heads, rustling the hair a bit. It worked, the boys calmed down and looked up at the older with big, wet eyes and red faces.

When he was sure he had the full attention Minato considered, "Why don't you go and get more candy? I'm sure you can collect enough for both of you." Confused the two rose each an eyebrow before they slowly looked at each other, both with an angry, hard expression on their young faces. The blond bit his lower lip, chewing it excited. Had he done the right decision?

After a while Sasuke snorted, "Come on, we need more candy..." Carefully he reached for the other's hand and graped it tightly, pulling the slightly younger along.

"Okay! We going to catch more sweets!" the blond boy grinned and started running.

"It's `get´ and not `catch´! And We `are´ going to!" the raven corrected him but smiled. He knew Naru-chan had problems with speaking, he was the kind of guy who needed some time to learn things. But well, not everybody could be such a smart Uchiha as him.

Minato just smiled after them, got up and started walking. He had to make sure they don't started another fight after his brilliant solution.

Somehow he thought being a dad would be easier – nevertheless he would never quit having a family at all.


	2. When he had the guts it was too late

A/N: One of the more sadder One Shots. Pretty new, only a few days old.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Angst/ Darkshot

WARNING: Charakter Death

* * *

"_Hey Sakura! Do you see us?!_" a male voices asked, sounding like pure happiness was pulsing through his body. "_Sasuke! Come over here, Teme!_" he ordered. Every time he heard that name it felt like a knife digging deep in his chest. "_Yoh Naruto! Watch this out!_" "_Eeewww! What's that?! Kiba, take that fucking jellyfish away!_" a female yelled and the view moved, a sign the female moved. She dropped the camera and went over to the brunet boy, a groan could be heard as she hit him. Just casually the view laid just so a raven youth could be seen, he sat on the beach in his swimming-trunks, starring over the wide sea. The blond male walked over to him, tan legs could be seen clearly. "_Why in such a bad mood, bastard? Wanna go and swim a bit?_" he asked, kindly, but got only a glare in response. "_Fine! Stay here, then! Stupid Teme..._" With that he went away and finally the raven turned towards him, longing eyes starring after the blond lad.

**You should have told him when you had the chance**

Suddenly the view changed, a party at the house they stayed in when the class had their trip. Again the raven could be seen, this time a male spoke. "_Wow Uchiha! Looking even blacker than thunder tonight, do ya?_" "_Fuck you, Inuzuka._" the male replied, dryly. Narrowed eyes glared over to the other end of the room and Kiba turned the camera, eyeing just the same thing. "_Aaaaah, jealous? I knew you were gay, haha!_" Once more the brunet groaned in pain and the view shook for a moment.

**You should have taken one of the opportunities you had**

Again another location. "_Woah! What do you think, Sakura? How high is that tower?_" Kiba asked while he filmed the modern skyscraper. "_650 feet. We had that at school!_" "_Dude, don't yell at me! I knew but-_" A sudden noise interrupted the brunet and he turned around, towards two fighting ravens. "_What the?!_" A few people tried to separate the two guys, most of all a blond male. "_Sasuke, Sai! Stop! Teme, leave him! Damnit!!!_" he yelled and pushed the raven with the longer hair back, standing between the two guys. Their teacher came and glared at the one who started the fight. "_What did you think, bastard?! Are you insane?!_" Naruto asked, furious. The raven never replied.

**You should have been honest once in your life**

Now they were in the bus, just reaching the school and going home. "_Hey Sakura-chan! Are you and Kiba going to make a videotape? Can I have one, too?_" Naruto asked, a smile over his lips. "_Of course. Everybody will get a tape!_" The blond grinned beautifully. "_Sweet! I want the first you who have!_" When Naruto walked away the raven stood right behind him, again looking after him with longing eyes, but never following him.

**You should have had the guts to say it to him when you could**

The screen had no picture then. The light brightened out the dark bedroom, showing the curtains were closet while the only person inside was sitting on the too big bed, back against the wall. The male had sickly pale skin and messy, dark hair, along with wet, tired eyes on a blank face. Next to the pale youth was the remote-control, the only thing beside him on the white blanket. He pushed one bottom and watched how the tape winded back again. He had seen the video endless times by now and every time he heard how Naruto said his name his heart crushed more.

The only spot of light beside the television and the videorecorder was a red, blinking spot on a phone-station. Once more the thing rang, but the raven never stood up for answering it. Not since _it_ happened.

And once more the answerphone switched on.

"Go on someone else's nerves." his own recorded voice said and then the sign for recording could be heard.

"Hey Sasuke, this is Kiba..." A long silence grew inside the room. "We all wondered why you didn't came to the-..." The brunet stopped, trying to calm his trembling voice. "... funeral. We are all worried 'bout you, so... … call back, 'kay?" With that he hanged on.

Sasuke stopped hearing what the others said when _it_ happened and he wasn't able to listen – he didn't know if he ever could again. With an unreadable face he pushed the play-bottom and stared at the screen, more tears rolling from his already red eyes.

Now that he finally had the gut to confess him his feelings it was too late.


End file.
